1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a mop and, more particularly, to a spin-dryable mop.
2. Related Prior Art
A spin-dryable mop is different from a conventional mop in that a spin-dryable mop can be spin-dried according to the centrifugal effect that is used in a spin-dryer. A spin-dryable mop can be found in Patent GB235684, “Improvements in and relating to Mops.
Another spin-dryable mop is used with a bucket equipped with a spin-drying mechanism. Such a combination can be found in Chinese Patent No. 201220668933.4. However, a bucket equipped with a spin-drying mechanism must be produced for every such spin-dryable mop. A lot of resources in labor and materials are consumed, and impose a heavy financial burden on customers.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.